Pa-arty!
Pa-arty is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of Degrassi Junior High, and the forty-first episode overall. It aired on February 27, 1989. Plot Lucy's parents are away again, and that can mean only one thing—party at Lucy's! This one's going to be a blast, with some of the high school kids coming, and Lucy's parents are supposed to be gone all weekend—barring disaster, of course. Joey is feeling lousy, because Caitlin won't come to the party with him. He figures to impress these high school kids and liven up the party, he'll be the supplier of the beer. The police, however, have other plans for Joey's evening. As long as the party at Lucy's doesn't go wrong then that means that Joey, Snake and Wheels are coming! But RING RING RING...It's Lucy's parents their flight got cancelled. All the kids cleaned the house so Lucy doesn't get caught and isn't trusted by her parents once again. But three outcasts left the clean-up and ran out because two of them didn't want to clean but the girls boyfriend wanted to be generous and stay. So Lucy's parents are coming in a few minutes but it seems that Snake, Joey and Wheels talk too much.Like Snake did when he told Lucy's boyfriend Clutch heard about the "Dynamite" party. So Clutch forced Paul, his best friend to come to Lucy's party that finished a long time ago. So Clutch and Paul went to her house, as Clutch knocks on her door drunk , Lucy opens it and was very confused. Paul explained that he heard about it and he had to much to drink. Clutch was forcing Lucy to kiss him. Paul tries to push him off but it doesn't work. Clutch pushes Paul and Clutch continues on kissing Lucy. Then Lucy was sick of the sappy kisses and kicks him in the crotch. Lucy tells Paul to get Clutch and get out. As she is yelling at them she sees her parents in the front see-threw door and tells the two to go out back they exit and her parents came in, Lucy greets them back with a smile. As of at school, L.D. and the Twins were telling Lucy how great the short party was. Clutch walks up to her and tells her that he was sorry. Lucy was very mad at what he said so she tells him not to touch her. She talks to her friends once more and rejected Clutch once more. Trivia= *In the closing credits, it credits L.D. as Amanda Stepto. This is a mistake, as Amanda Stepto portrays Spike. L.D. is portrayed by Amanda Cook. *This episode reveals that Shane McKay has woken up from his coma. *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Clutch. *The name on Joey's fake ID is John Bertram, one of the series' regular directors and the voice of Mr. Lawrence. *The episode mentions that the customers have to be 21 to buy and consume alcohol. This is a mistake. Since in Canada, the drinking age is just 19. |-|Featured Characters= *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Michael Blake as Paul *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Keith White as Tim O'Connor *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery |-|Gallery= Party01.jpg Party02.jpg Party03.jpg Party04.jpg Party05.jpg Party06.jpg Party07.jpg Party08.jpg Party09.jpg Party10.jpg Party11.jpg Party12.jpg Party13.jpg Party14.jpg Party15.jpg Party16.jpg Party17.jpg Party18.jpg PArty19.jpg Party20.jpg Party21.jpg Party22.jpg Party23.jpg Party24.jpg Party25.jpg Party26.jpg Party27.jpg Party28.jpg Party29.jpg Party30.jpg Lucy-ld.png wheels-no.png joey-id.png erica-slut.png clutch-asshole.png lucy-caitlin2.png zits-busted.png |-| Links= *Watch Pa-arty! on YouTube Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Season 3 Episodes